Rika Furude
Rika Furude erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni in Episode 1 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang" ''In dieser Staffel wird sie als größerer Nebencharakter dargestellt, doch später entpuppt sie sich als die Hauptfigur der Serie. Zudem ist sie eine derjüngsten Figuren in der Serie. Sie besucht die Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht zusammen in eine Klasse mit ihren Freunden Satoko Houjou, Keiichi Maebara, Mion Sonozaki und (in manchen Szenarien) Shion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuuguu, früher mit Satoshi und später auch mit Hanyuu Furude. Zudem gehört sie auch zu Mions Club, der täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Satoko, die ebenfalls zu den jüngsten Figuren der Serie zählt, ist seit Anfang der Serie ihre beste Freundinn. Rika Furude ist die Tochter des Shinto-Priesters in Hinamizawa. Trotz ihrer jungen Jahre hat sie als ein Nachkömmling einer der drei großen Herrscherfamilien, Furude, hohes Ansehen. Aus ihrer Familie stammen traditionell die Priester für den Schrein der lokalen Gottheit. Rika genießt eine Ausbildung als Priesterin Oyashiros Fluch. Manchmal wird sie auch als "Oyashiro-samas Reinkarnation" bezeichnet, da eine solche in der achten Generation jeweils erstgeborener Töchter entstehen soll. Jährlich beim Watanagishi-Festival übernimmt sie demnach die Rolle der Schreinpriesterin (Miko). Die Tatsache, dass sie als offizielle Nachfolgerin der Schreinwächter angesehen wird, ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass ihre Eltern bereits verstorben sind und ihr als Letzter ihrer Blutlinie diese Pflichten damit automatisch zufallen. Zudem ist Rika die "Königsträgerin" und der Ursprung des Hinamizawa-Syndroms, weshalb sie selbst nie ausrastet. Sie ist die einzige Person, die in der Lage ist, Hanyuu Furude zu sehen, da diese seit Rikas Geburt an ihrer Seite ist. Doch im Inneren tragen die beide ein Geheimnis. Charakter thumb|270px|Rika freut sich, während sie spielt. Erste Persöhnlichkeit Rika ist laut Hanyuu - ein sehr offenes Wesen. Dazu ist sie die kindischste in der Serie. Mit ihrer enormen Naivität, will Rena sie jedes mal Nach Hause mit nehmen. Zu dieser Niedlichkeit, versetzt sie Rena mit ihren niedlichen Ausdrücken in Verzückung. Zu diesen Ausdrücken, die sie verwendet, gehören "Nipaa", "Mii", "Nano desu" (das ist so) oder "patchi patchi" - "klatsch, klatsch" - während sie applaudiert. Zudem drückt si e sich anders als andere aus, zum Beispiel anstatt "Die Katze" sagt sie "Die Katze Miau Miau". Allerdings ist Rika nichts peinlich, wie das sie selten Strafkostüme tragen muss, nichts dagegen hat. Dies besitzt auf enormes Selbstbewusstsein auf ihr Charakter auf, auch wenn es den Eindruck nicht äußert. Zweite Persöhnlichkeit Sobald es um ernste Themen geht, verhält Rika sich scheinbar im "emotionalen" Alter, zu der Haltung einer "reifen". Sie wechselt von "boku" zum "watashi" (dem allgemeinen Ausdruck für "ich", wie er von Erwachsenen gebraucht wird). In diesem "Watashi-Modus" ändert sich ihre Stimme, die sich sonst wie die eines Kindes anhört, zu der dann plötzlich sinkenden Stimme einer erwachsenen Frau. Ihre Augen werden schmaler und guckt sowohl sauer. Rika ähnelt die Figur Frederica Bernkastel aus Umineko No Naku Koro Ni sehr, wie ihre lila Augen, blaue Haare und ihre erwachsene Stimme, die sich nach einer Frau anhört. thumb|292px|Rika und Frederika Bernkastel.Rikas andere Seite, ist sowohl ihre wahre Persöhnlichkeit, wobei sie dies vor ihren Freunden, nicht ab zuschrecken, geheim hält. In dieser Persöhnlichkeit, ist sie für ihr Alter ein sehr kluges Kind. Wie das sie das Schicksal der anderen vorhersehen kann. Dazu zeigt sich sie einegemale gelangweilter. Angeblich kann die andere Seite von Rika sehr unhöflich sein. Als Shion (verkleidet als Mion) meinte, dass Rika zu zimperlich wäre, die Reinkarnation von Oyashiro zusein, versuchte sie Shion hinters Licht zu führen, in dem sie Mion mit einer Spritze töten wollte. Scheinbar dieses Verhältniss, war sie sehr sauer darauf, was Mion für sie als Reinkaranation empfindet. Als Satoko vor Teppei misshandelt wurde, hätten Miyo und Dr. Irie die Macht dazu, Satoko zu retten. Doch dies schafften sie nicht, dabei schrie Rika, sie an, sie sollten lieber sterben, als daher zu leben. In Hanyuus Traum, als Satoko Rikas Buch abgenommen hatte, um sie als zu verärgern, wurde Rika so wütend, da sie es schaffte, sie mit Stuhl zu verprügeln. Trotz würde Rika, dass in Wirklichkeit nie tun, da Satoko ihre beste Freundinn ist. Die Tatsache, dass ihre Mutter das Fragment bei sich mit trug, war Rika dabei bereit, sie umzubringen, das Rika verhelfen würde, in ihre normale Welt zu gelangen, nachdem sie in der "Welt ohne Sünden" gelandet war. Jedoch war sie nur dazu bereit, weil sie das Thema "Eltern" schon abgeschlossen hatte, da sie jedes Mal, in jeder neuen Welt starben und sie ihrer Tochter nicht glaubten, dass sie sterben würden. Irgendwann nach ungefähr 20-30 Welten gab Rika die Hoffnung auf und fand sich damit ab, dass ihre Eltern nicht leben "können". Wenn Hanyuu mal wieder was falsches macht, schimpft Rika sie meist als "nutzlos" aus. Allerdings scheint Rika sehr mutig zu wirken. Als sie mit ihren Freunden gegen das Schicksal kämpfen wollte, was sich jedoch falsch herausstellt, in dem Miyo sie umbringen wollte, woraufhin Rika nicht ohnmächtig getötet sein wollte, lieber daher mit qualvollen Schmerzen zu sterben. Erste Begegnung In Higurashi No Naku Koro Episode 14 sieht man das erste Mal Rikas wahre Persönlichkeit, als sie Mamoru Akasaka warnte und sagte, er solle zurück in seine Heimatstadt gehen, denn ansonsten würde etwas Schreckliches passieren. Nachdem sie das sagte, wurde sie ohnmächtig und kehrte dann wieder zu ihrer kindlichen Natur zurück. Wiedergeburt Da Rika schon über 100 Jahre immer wieder geboren wird, kennt sie vieles, was passieren wird, schon im Voraus. Darum genießt sie den Club um so mehr, da Mion als Spielleiterin meist spontan irgendwelche Spiele auswählt und es hier wenig Wiederholungen gibt. Wenn es sich um ein lange geplantes Spiel wie im Spieleladen von Mions Onkel handelt, ist sie um so gelangweilter. Aussehen Freizeitkleidung: Rika hat langes, blaues Haar in einem Hime- Schnitt (Der Hime-Schnitt ist e ine elegante Frisur für glattes Haar), passend zum Image als "Miko". Sie ist schlank und hat eine kleine Oberweite. Zudem hat sie violette, große Augen, doch wenn sie ernst wird, erscheinen sie schmaler. An ihren freien Tagen trägt sie ein grünes Sommerkleid mit einer weißen Schleife und weiße Sandalen. Schuluniform: Rika trägt an ihrer Schulzeit weißes Kurzarm-T-Shirt mit einer rosa Schleife um den Hals, einem dunkelblauen Rock, Hosenträgern, weißen Socken und braun-roten Schuhe. Badekleidung: Keiichi Maebara meinte in Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei in Folge 1 "Scham Entblößungs Kapitel", dass Rikas Figur immer noch die eines Kindes wäre, aber er musste sie dafür rühmen, einen Bikini zu tragen. Er fand die Bänder ihres pinken Badeanzugs am wichtigsten. Jeder Mann würde behutsam an ihnen ziehen wollen. Zu ihrer Badekleidung gehört ein gelber Schwimmreifen, der ein Muster von pinken Kreisen hat. Watanagashi-Festivalkleidung: Während des Watanagashi-Festivals trägt Rika eine traditionelle Miko-Kleidung, komplett mit einer kunstvollen Hacke, die mit Quasten verziert ist. Mahou Shoujo Oyashiro Rika: Wenn sich Rika in ein Magical Girl verwandelt, hat sie (wie sonst auch immer) langes blaues Haar und lilafarbene Augen. Sie trägt ein verspieltes blaues Kleid, das sehr geschmückt ist. Auf dem Kleid befinden sich viele bunte Herzen und Schleifen. Auch um den Hals und auf dem Rücken trägt Rika verschieden große und verschiedenfarbige Schleifen. Zu ihrem Outfit gehören schwarze, lange Socken, blaue Armbänder, schwarze Schuhe mit pinke Schleifen und Katzenohren auf dem Kopf. Name In Hanyuus Traum wird Rika im japanischen, als Rika-chama ausgesprchen. Doch in echt, als Rika-chan. Zitat *"''Wenn du vorhast, deine Foltershow an mir durchzuziehen, entschuldige, aber da verlasse ich vorher lieber die Bühne." *"Nipah!" *"Mii ~ ''" *"... Nano-desu!" *"''Ich will nach Juni 1983 weiter leben und dann werde ich viel größer und meine Brüste werden auch wachsen. Ich werde nicht, für den Rest meines Lebens, in einem Kinderkörper bleiben!" *"Gut. Ich werde ein Spiel mit diesem endlosen Juni spielen." *"Ich werde mit dir spielen. Komm her, Hackbeil-Mädchen!" Familie Rikas Eltern (die Namen sind unbekannt) sind beide gestorben. Ihr Vater war ein Shinto-Priester und ihre Mutter die siebte Generation von weiblichen Erstgeborenen in der Familie. Rika als achte Generation galt als Wiedergeburt Oyashiro-samas. In Saikoroshi-hen sagt ihre Mutter jedoch, dass sie selbst die achte und Rika die neunte Generation sei. Rikas Vater starb am Tag des Watanagashi-Festivals und ihre Mutter kurze Zeit darauf. Nach allgemeinem Vernehmen brachte sich ihre Mutter selbst um, indem sie sich in einem Sumpf warf, nachdem Rikas Vater an einer mysteriösen Krankheit gestorben war. Das Verhältnis zwischen Rika und ihrer Mutter war sehr problematisch. Rika konnte seit ihrer Geburt Hanyuu sehen; Rikas Eltern konnten Hanyuu nicht wahrnehmen. Ihre Mutter versuchte Rika auszureden, dass es Hanyuu gibt, und dies beeinträchtigte das Vertrauen zwischen Rika und ihrer Mutter stark. Vieles, was Kinder von ihren Müttern lernen, lernte Rika anstattdessen von Hanyuu. Ihre Mutter wiederum war dann sehr erstaunt, welche Dinge Rika konnte, ohne dass sie selbst etwas dazu beigetragen hatte, und ihre Entfremdung wurde noch stärker. Zudem fand Rikas Mutter ihre Tochter sehr launisch. Als Rika in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei erfuhr, dass ihre Mutter das Schlüsselfragment zu ihrer alten Welt in sich trägt, war sie sogar bereit, ihre Mutter umzubringen, um dorthin zurückzugelangen. Das Thema "Eltern" hatte sie früher schon abgeschlossen, da sie jedes Mal, in jeder neuen Welt, starben und ihrer Tochter dies zuvor nicht glauben wollten. Irgendwann nach ungefähr 20 Welten gab Rika die Hoffnung auf und fand sich damit ab, dass ihre Eltern nicht leben "können". Jedoch als sie bereit war, ihre Mutter umzubringen, könnte man meinen, das die "niedliche Seite" Rikas dagegen sprach. Nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben waren, lebte sie mit ihrer besten Freundin, Satoko, in einem nicht sehr großen Haus auf dem Schrein-Gelände.﻿ Labyrinth des Schicksals Rika stirbt jedes Mal nach dem Watanagashi-Festival und wird ständig, durch Hanyuus Kraft, im Hinamizawa des Juni 1983 wiedergeboren und auch dort erlebt sie die gleiche Zeit wieder und wieder. Die Welt verändert sich jedes Mal und zeigt verschiedene Wege, wie die Menschen agieren, sowie verschiedene Arten von Rikas Tod. Es gibt eine Reihe von Regeln in diesen Welten. Dazu gehört das oft auftretende unkontrolliert gewalttätige Verhalten einer Figur. Zum Beispiel, als Keiichi Maebara, in einer Welt, in eine seltsame Art von Paranoia verfällt und wahnsinnig wird. Ein weiteres Beispiel ist Shion Sonozaki. Sie begeht Morde von extremer Grausamkeit. Oder wenn Rena Ryuugu davon überzeugt ist, dass das Haus Sonozaki in eine Alieninvasion involviert sei. Sie alle sind fürsorgliche, sanfte Personen. Sobald die Zahnräder des Schicksals verkehrt laufen, werden sie durch Täuschung kontrolliert und beginnen tödliche Gewalttaten zu verüben. Wie dem auch sei, die Person, die sich letztendlich so benimmt, kann abhängig von zufälligen Umständen jedesmal eine andere sein. Eine andere Regel: Die drei Todesfälle Tomitake, Takano und Rika gelten als mit der mysteriösen Hinamizawa-Mordserie verbunden. In der Nacht des Watanagashi-Festivals werden Jirou Tomitake und Miyo Takano von einer oder mehr unbekannten Personen ermordet und kurze Zeit darauf wird Rika ebenfalls getötet. Dies wird allem Anschein nach in jeder Welt vorkommen, ungeachtet der sonstigen Umstände. Mit anderen Worten, es passiert nicht zufällig, sondern weil irgendjemand es unbedingt will. Rika erlebte zahllose verschiedene Welten und hat Wissen erlangt, welches andere niemals haben könnten. Die Frage, die sie sehr lange nicht beantworten kann: Wer versucht Rika zu töten, und warum? Rika kann sich an viele Dinge aus vergangenen Welten erinnern, aber ihr eigener Tod ist meist wie von einem Schleier umgeben. Ein Gerücht geht um, dass die Sonozaki-Familie hinter den mysteriösen Morden steckt. Zumindest Rika fiel bereits Shion zum Opfer, die jedoch eigene Gründe unabhängig von ihrer Familie hatte. Rika versucht häufig etwas gegen das von diesen Regeln vorgesehene Geschehen zu unternehmen. Beispielsweise versucht sie von Paranoia Betroffenen wie beispielsweise Shion ein Medikament zu geben, das deren Symptome lindern soll. Allerdings verstehen diese Personen das normalerweise als Angriff, da sie glauben, dass Gift in der Spritze sei. Auch versucht Rika Leute wie Jirou Tomitake und Miyo Takano vor deren Tod zu warnen, jedoch ohne dass diese sie ernst nehmen. In Himatsubushi-hen formuliert Oishi am Ende die Frage, warum Rika vor ihrem Schicksal nicht weggelaufen sei. Einmal versuchte Rika dies tatsächlich und versteckte sich lange im Wald, wodurch sie bis Juli 1983 durchhalten konnte. Dies war ihre längste Lebensdauer. Aber danach geschah dasselbe wie sonst. Auch Zuflucht zu anderen Menschen zu nehmen, half Rika nichts, da ihr niemand glaubte, dass man sie umbringen wolle. Ebenso will ihr niemand glauben, wenn sie anderen Menschen deren Tod voraussagt. Ein anderer Grund, dass Rika nicht einfach wegläuft, ist, dass sie nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch ihre Freunde retten will. Rika will die Menschen, die ihr wichtig sind, beschützen, sich aus dem Labyrinth des Schicksals befreien und ihren Weg zu einer glücklichen Zukunft finden. Ein neues Hinamizawa wird erneut geboren werden. Die Frage ist immer, ob es ihr gelingt, jeden zu beschützen, bis die Zeit um ist, oder ob sie wie immer nichts tun kann, außer wieder aus der Außenperspektive zu beobachten, wie diese Welt ihr Ende findet. Minagoroshi-hen / Matsuribayashi-hen Als Tochter des Furude-Familie gilt Rika als "Königsträgerin". Frühe Theorien über das Hinamizawa-Syndrom besagen, dass Rika in dieser Eigenschaft ein notwendiger Teil für das Überleben des gesamten Dorfes ist. Denn sollte sie tot sein, würden alle Dorfbewohner innerhalb von 48 Stunden verrückt und extrem gewalttätig werden. Auf dieser Theorie beruht ein Notfallplan, der die Auslöschung des gesamten Dorfes für den Fall des Todes von Rika vorsieht. Diese Theorie wird jedoch in Watanagashi-hen und Meakashi-hen als unwahr bewiesen, denn als "Mion" bzw. Shion Rika umbringt, werden die Dorfbewohner nicht verrückt, außer Shion, die dann noch weitere ihrer Freunde umbrachte. Sehr viele Dorfbewohner haben großen Respekt vor Rika und verhätscheln sie wegen ihrer Rolle als "Königsträgerin". Dr. Kyousuke Irie und Miyo Takano haben ein besonderes Forschungsinteresse an Rika wegen ihrer besonderen Rolle innerhalb des Dorfes. Trivia *Von Allen Charakteren, ist Rika am meisten gestorben. *Rika hat zwei Persöhnlichkeiten/Seelen. *Sie ist die kindischste im gesamten Anime. Dazu will Rena wegen ihrer Niedlichkeit sie jedesmal nach Hause nehmen. *Sie ist die Hauptfigur in der Serie. Kategorie:Hauptcharakter